A level shift circuit can be used in, for example, a high voltage integrated circuit (HVIC) application. However, known level shift circuits can have issues with glitches due to noise. Filtering circuity and/or a hysteresis buffer (e.g., Schmitt trigger) can be included in known level shift circuits to deal with glitch issues. These additional circuit elements can result in undesirable propagation delay.